


Say Something

by Demoniclover223



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: AU, Attraction, BDSM, Explicit sex scenes if I can manage them, Feelings, Fluffy Moments, Kinks, M/M, Masochism, Masturbation, Relationship(s), Teacher-Student Relationship, Unwanted Lust, Unwanted attention or singling out, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:10:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8595751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demoniclover223/pseuds/Demoniclover223
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive wasn't popular nor was he a loser at school, he had a group of friends he just couldn't communicate well. He went through his daily life, never thinking twice or doubting anything within his normal life. That is until a new teacher comes to work at the school flip flopping all of Ciel's ideas and usual life. Sebastian Michaelis, the new teacher, knows it's wrong to date a student and knows he should never indulge but Ciel seems to bring out the worse in him an makes him tempted to give up everything if only he can have one chance, one taste, of the Phantomhive boy. But what if someone develop s feelings, feelings that are genuine and true but dangerous all the same, will a next step be taken further or will it all end in a heartbreak?





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I felt the need to write a SebaCiel story!!! I will continue working on the Fifty Shades of Diabolik Lovers story, however, but I just needed to take a break from it for now you know? But I hope this will be good! Enjoy the first chapter!

"Alright if you had to chose, you're phone or cutting off someone's foot would you do it?" Ciel sighed as he tapped his pencil against the side of the desk idly while looking over at his friend, his ice blue eyes looking at him curiously and the two shades of blue met and clashed before Ciel looked down sighing again.

"Phone. I don't think I'd have the stomach to honestly cut off someone's foot, nor the strength or time." Ciel sighed out as he sat back in his chair, his beanie resting comfortably on his head pushing his long dark bangs into his face slightly as he picked at his lip ring lightly and crossed his ankles while plucking at the hoop in his ear he'd received from Alois last December for his birthday.

"Hmm pussy." Alois sniffed tilting his head to the side but Ciel just rolled his eyes while pulling yet twirling the hoop around his fingers best he could staring forward. "So, you seen Lizzy? I have to say, you got a hot cousin my friend." Ciel shot him a glare that, if looks could kill, could've struck Alois dead on the spot. "What! It's not like I'm saying I'd gladly go and fuck her!"

"Alois!" Ciel snaps narrowing his eyes into angry slits at the blonde who just blinked showing nothing but pure innocence in those eyes and face making Ciel huff out a breath. "You're so disgusting, I do't even know why I'm friends with you."

"Because of my charming personality no doubt." Alois sneered back at him, his cheery attitude taking a complete one-eighty making Cie sigh. He was used to Alois' bipolar, knew not to trigger it but sometimes he just did without meaning too.

Ciel sighed out while tapping his blue nails against the desk top then looked at Alois who was glaring fiercely and Ciel sighed for the fourth time. "I'm sorry, Alois. I apologize."

"Hmph!" Ciel couldn't help a smile at the stuck up noise as Alois turned his head and tapped his own perfectly filed and shiny nails against the desk top making Ciel smile a little wider when his cousin walked in. Her usual pig tails were missing, her hair a waterfall of silk gold curls that went past her shoulders framing her face and cheerful face while her cowlick stood to attention, like Alois' almost, but her hand was latched onto her going on four month boyfriend, Charles Grey.

"Ciel!" She chirped happily letting go of Charles' hand running to his desk and throwing her arms around him tight running her flushed cheek against his making him smile a little less but the contact wasn't exactly welcomed nor was it unwelcoming.

"Phantomhive." Ciel's eyes snapped up to Charles and he narrowed his eyes while hugging Lizzy and smirked coldly at him.

"Grey."

Lizzy pulled away puffing her cheeks out in a pout as her green eyes hardened while looking between the both of them. "Stop it. You may not like each but Ciel you're my cousin," He scowled but turned his head to scowl at the white paint of the classroom wall feeling his cousin's burning gaze on him before it moved onto Charles. "And you're my boyfriend. Ciel you can't dictate who I date, Charles you can't control how much time I spend with Ciel nor how I act around him. Get used to it."

"Wow Lizzy, you know how to be a hard bitch! I can't wait until you get married your husband will be in for a treat!" Alois finally snickered to the side of them and Lizzy broke her glare to smirk at Alois, who was strangely her second best friend in the world after Paula. Although Ciel always came above all in her life as her favorite person in the world.

"Ciel!" Ciel groaned internally but turned to meet the gold eyes of his cheerful...friend he could say, his wavy plum hair down at his shoulders instead of in a ponytail like usual, his face practically glowing and Doll, his one true girl friend poked around Soma smirking widely, her eye shimmering with mischief.

"Hey Soma and hey Doll." Ciel waved half heartedly as he looked at the pair walking to them.

Soma was, whether it was quietly or not, dating the intern in his first year of college twenty one year old Agni so that wasn't that big of an age gap for Soma WAS around eighteen or nineteen. He knew, for a fact, Alois was having sex with their boring bland history teacher Mr.Faustus or Claude as Alois always called him with a dreamy sounding sigh. Ciel...well he didn't truly care for any of the teachers though he had to say his favorite was Undertaker who was the science teacher and genuinely had honest to God conversations with the teen like he was an adult himself.

"Ciel~ You'll never guess what!" Doll sang in a sing songy tone as she smirked widely and wonderfully at Ciel who just rolled his eyes at all the new people surrounding him but sighed and gave a half hearted noise of curiosity. "There's gonna be a new English Teacher!"

"Oh wow that's the best news this morning." Ciel said the sarcasm just dripping from his tone as he rolled his eyes but Doll just smirked.

"You just wait, this dude is hot. He's like, twenty three? Twenty four?" Doll smirked hen slid up to Ciel's side nudging him playfully as she smirked. "You'll like this teacher! He's just like you!"

"Alright I'm going for a fucking walk, all this is hurting my head." Ciel finally snapped as he stood up making his chair scrape back loudly as he turned walking out of the classroom with Lizzy calling after him but he ignored her and walked into the hall.  
  
It wasn't a lie, he felt a sour taste spreading in his mouth from the sickening feeling of the headache building in the back of his head that moved forward like a thunderstorm and made his temples throb dully. He was walking aimlessly, not paying attention but his combat boots clunked against the tiled floor solidly as the air tickled his skin through the rips in his dark jeans and his button up dark red shirt, which he didn't bother to button up mind you, fluttered back as the cool air tickled his bare shoulders as well for he was wearing a tank top underneath it but nothing scanty like Alois.

He blew out a breath pinching the bridge of his nose as he walked down th hall passing lockers of brilliant yellows and dark browns, the school's disgusting colors, he turned finally reaching the stair well but as he sped down them his feet got tangled together somehow and he shouted i alarm as he lost balance his hand reaching for the railing but his nails just barely scratched the surface of the shitty rusty metal when arm wrapped around his waist and one across his upper back catching him and yet was pulled tight against someone and looked up. Long strands of black silk framed a pale face that had neither full nor thin lips that were pulled into a smirk and red eyes that danced deviously down at him only to make him realize his hands were curled on the strangers chest his face burning with mortification.

"You ought to be more careful." The man said making Ciel shiver with that rough yet silk voice that seemed to caress every part of him and made him long to hear more but he instead scowled red faced even if he felt grateful.

"Let go of me." He demanded as his eyes hardened looking up at the man who smirked wider down at the bluenette.

"You almost just tripped, I caught you. Doesn't that guarantee a thank you?" The man asked with humor melting his tone to a sweet honey sound that made Ciel twitch irritatedly.

"I said let go!" Ciel shouted jerking away from the man angrily but stumbled down two steps shakily as he fought for a step but his heel slid of the stair before he could get a firm step and a hand gripped his wrist tight holding him in place and he glared at the man. "Let go!"

"I help you and you say let go? Perhaps I should let you fall." The man thoughtfully said with a questioning look on his face as he tilted his head giving him an appearance of a bird, or even a cat, staring at something particularly curious looking. Or like a baby looking at something new and peculiar, something unknown.

"Mr. Michaelis." The man and Ciel turned their heads looking up at the second flight of stairs that lead to the fourth floor to see Claude Faustus walking down, his eyes seeming colder than usual and Ciel felt an urge to snap at the teacher who stared intently at Michaelis.

"Mr. Faustus." Sebastia-Michaelis spoke back nodding coolly while helping Ciel manage a footing on the stair solidly. Even in his head he refused to call him Sebastian, even in his thoughts because calling him Sebastian meant familiarity and that was something he would afford nor give in to. Michaelis had a cold look to him, all humor washed away when Mr. Faustus stood at the top of the stair case looking down on the both of them and Ciel strangely felt guilty, like they got caught making out rather than just talking-or snapping, in Ciel's case.

"I'd rather you went to see the tending teacher of English rather than fraternizing with the students already." Faustus snapped out rather irritably making Michaelis narrow his eyes and Ciel took a step down and cursed his boots for being so loud when a pair of red and gold irises locked onto him.

"I'll be going." He said then turned clumping down the stairs quickly walking across the platform to the next stair case quick as he adjusted his beanie.

"I'll see you in History, Mr. Phantomhive." Claude called but Ciel just ran down the stairs quick as his booted feet could take him down the stairs as he clenched his hand tight in irritation and made his way down the stairs fast before reaching the main floor, his head pounding to a full blown pain wave of a headache which was dull but throbbing in his temples as the nausea in his stomach lurched and he nearly gagged at the sour taste in his mouth doubling. Migraine. He was having a migraine, not a headache, god he was an idiot. He ran to the nurses office glad the light sensitivity hadn't settled in yet as he ran and when he reached the nurses office he panted softly but moaned quietly under his breath. The nurse, Hannah, stood up looking at him worriedly.

"Ciel? Are you alright?" She asked reaching out when he shook his head and pointed at the trash which she hurriedly handed to him only for him to violently vomit into, the surge making his body wrack as tears gushed down his cheeks just as the light sensitivity, lightheaded, the dizziness and sensitivity to the sounds around him kicked straight in making his stomach cramp and sent another spasm of vomiting through him.

Hannah, who knew the symptoms of a migraine and knew Ciel was prone to them along with asthma, sighed out gently rubbing his spasming back and reached for the phone dialing up his parents. He moaned quietly which ended in a broken whimper as his stomach churned and tightened repeatedly and a light sweat broke out on his skin like a film as he swallowed hard but the taste in his mouth was vile making him gag and retch as his muscles twitched and clenched tight under his skin with the convulsions of his sickness as he whimpered again embarrassingly.

"Your parents are coming Ciel, it's alright take deep breathes." Hannah advised while rubbing the tense muscles in his back that twitched at the touch, jumping  as he gagged vomiting again but it was an acid that burned his throat as it came up rather than any other contents like the first time and he actually sobbed out at the pain of it.

He was placed into a chair with the trash tucked between his legs, the seat firm and yet cool beneath and against him as the lights were turned down and the only sound was a very quiet whir of the computer but even that almost seemed to be to much. He was whimpering, keening, like a kicked dog as he trembled softly. The film of sweat had become thicker, making thick bullets of sweat run down the side of his face only to bead at his hairline again;his collar became soaked with the sweat along with his armpits and the small of his back, the shirt clung to him like it was glue rather than just sweat.

He continued to tremble gently as he sweat profusely with the smell of vomit wafting around the room making him gag lightly a bit as tears hung on his lashes from the intensity of the vomiting and his pain which eventually rolled down his cheeks in big drops and dripped of his chin down his sweaty neck but he didn't care. The door opened gently and he twitched, his muscles all sporadically moving like they wanted him to jerk from the sunlight that came in.

His father, Vincent Phantomhive, walked in looking at his son with a look of pity but also helplessness it seemed as he picked his sixteen year old son up who clung to his father despite his age and keened softly again burying his face into the side of his father's neck feeling embarrassed but wanting too all the same. His mother, Rachel, stared at her son worriedly as the baby in her arms whined quietly as if reacting to her elder brother's distress, little fists clenching and unclench as the baby reached up for her mother's face to hold. When Rachel didn't dip her face to her daughter's hands the baby girl wailed out in frustration making Ciel jolt like someone just electrified him a little pained cry slipping past his tightly clenched lips.

"Rachel, I hate to say this but-" Vince started but Rachel shook her head cutting off his words seeming to understand.

"I understand. I'll wait here for you to come back, drop Ciel off at home I don't want Eva to make Ciel's head worse. I'll wait so you better come straight back." Rachel stated while her deep, rich blue eyes burned into Vincent's brown ones and he smiled now knowing where his son got his hot steely look from.

"I'll come back, don't worry." Vincent consoled then leaned forward pressing their lips together before walking out the schools front doors with Eva whining softly behind them while grunting to reach her mother's hair or face which it was he was unsure but it made Vincent smile. His daughter was just as precious as his son, both he loved deeply. "Ciel, why didn't you tell me you had a migraine brewing?"

"...Didn't hurt..this bad." He mumbled the sentence in breaks as he winced at the brightness of the outside world and Vincent sighed adjusting his son's heavy weight, thankful the care had such dark windows.

"Well next time just stay in bed alright? I hope this'll just be a few hours, you can't afford to miss multiple days like last year. It's a miracle you got passed in Science anyhow, I'll have to thank Undertaker for that later." Vincent mumbled the last part of the sentence under his breath but Ciel could care less about his father's expectations right at that moment when they reached the car.

Ciel whined when his father turned his head a bit to look for the keys in his pocket but quickly unlocked the car and sat Ciel in the back laying him out and he shut the door then,as Vincent got into the drivers seat, he saw Rachel waving with a fussy looking Eva squirming and he knew he'd have to come back very shortly. He backed up quickly and sped out of the parking lot but reached behind rubbing his sons arm lightly without even having to look away from the road. Ciel barely felt it as his eyes slid shut as he covered his head with his arms and he curled up tight against the throbbing pain, thinking he'd never get to sleep, only proving that he would by actually managing to fall asleep through the pain and nausea.


	2. Chapter Two

Ciel had drifted in and out of sleep, aware and unaware of things around him but he'd been to tired to really take not but when his eyes opened for a solid bout of alert awareness he hard his little sister screeching and howling in the room next to his making his migraine jump up painfully with a low throbbing in his temple and he longed to scream at his sister to shut the fuck up but she was a baby and that would make him an asshole. His bed was curved to cradle his body perfectly as he laid there staring at h dark midnight blue wall blankly while listening to his sister screeching then coughing from the intensity of her screeching making him wince as he rolled onto his back.

His shirt rode up to expose his stomach as he shut his eyes tiredly but his sister screaming...God he wanted to shut her up so bad, he would never hurt her but God when your head hurt and someone was screeching like that it just drives a person insane. He rolled to the edge of his bed with the springs groaning and squealing at the lack of his weight when he stood up and he groaned shuffling across his hardwood floor to his bedroom door pressing a hand to his forehead as his head would throb only to have a vicious stab of pain then back to throbbing attack his senses and he winced placing his hand to his head wincing gently and opened the door where his sister's screech seemed louder when he noticed a note on his parents door which read:

_Ciel,_

_Mom and I are going out for dinner tonight, Eva should be sleeping for the night but we figured she'd be safe enough with you and we know you'd_ _take care of her when you wake but if your migraine is still in effect you can choose to take care of her or not her or not but we really REALLY_ _prefer you take care of her for us while we are out. Hope you feel better!_

  
_Love,_

_Dad and Mom_

Ciel groaned letting his head fall against the wall then moaned in pain as the pain reverberated through his head and held his forehead feeling a wave of nausea hit his stomach. His sister screeched with never-ending wind as she wailed and he glared at her door but knew that even if his parents wrote the note that way they definitely expected him to look after her no mater what. He sighed steeling himself best as he possibly could and walked to the nursery where his sister was screeching her lungs out and shoved open the door wincing at a pierce of pain so sharp he felt like it was glass being shoved into his head as he walked in and over to the bassinet where his sister laid and leaned over scowling softly at her.

"Oi, shut up." He snapped at her making her stop as she looked at her brother, her big brown eyes wet yet red with the intensity of her crying little hiccups leaving her lips. Now normally he expected Eva to burst out into howls but she did a surprising thing. She giggled. She waved her little hands up clenching and then unclenched her little fists over and over while looking at him intently giggling gently despite her previous screaming. He sighed knowing his sister was more cheerful than he gave her credit for and besides she seemed to like his snappish attitude. She screamed with joy but irritation started to shine in her eyes as she reached towards him impatiently.

"Alright alright." He picked her up, her little torso wobbling gently as she struggled to hold herself upright but slumped against Ciel in the end."You know you'll never get anywhere in life if you remain so impatient." She gurgled happily staring up at her brother with her wide eyes and he sighed wiping at her sticky cheeks and walked into the hall and straight to the stairs quick as he could and thumped down them with throbbing temples as she giggled happily tugging on his earring and he winced pulling her little hand away.

"No, Eva." The phone rang making him wince and Eva to jolt her eyes wide and looking around like she'd never heard such a sound when he padded his way to the living room, the carpet like plush under his bare feet and placed her in her play pen on her back and gave her a little teddy bear before rushing off to answer the phone.

"Yeah." He snapped as he answered the phone only to be greeted with Lizzy's musical giggle.

"Ciel! How are you? Auntie Rachel told me how you aren't feeling well and I just wanted to call and see if you were okay by yourself with Eva."

Ciel tilted his head listening to the baby gurgling then squealing to herself in the living room and smiled a bit. "I think I'll manage it, if not then  
I'll call you back alright?"

"Okay! Give Eva a kiss for me!" Lizzy cheerfully said with the sound of Charles in the background asking who she was talking too. "Talk to ya later Ciel!"

"Bye." He only got the word out when the dial tone met his ears and he sighed hanging up the phone placing it in the charger and walked back to the living room where Eva was gurgling loudly like she was talking to him and he sighed laying out on the couch crossing his forearm over his eyes. Eva let out a little cry making Ciel turn his head towards her but didn't move his arm but when she cried out again he knew it was much different from her 'I want attention' cry and knew it was her 'I'm hungry feed me now!' cry.

He stood up off the couch sighing rubbing his forehead as he shuffled to the kitchen reaching the fridge pulling out a small baby bottle of pumped breast milk from his mother, who always had some in a bottle for if they left the house for Eva, though she tried to sit up on her own, was still young and craved breast milk like Ciel craved a Mountain Dew or a Monster. He took the frigid bottle out and popped it into the microwave for five seconds, then four and then two until it was warm enough and he deemed it good enough for the crying baby.

He put the nipple on it twisting it securely so it wouldn't come off and walked back to the living with a throbbing head and picked up Eva pressing the nipple to her mouth immediately before flopping back onto the couch sighing as his hair hung in his face limply, like it was sucked free of life like he felt he was.He listened to Eva's greedy sucking noises before grabbing the remote with his freehand and turned the TV on flipping through the stations before settling on _Ridiculousness_  on MTV which was not something he watched but it was the only relatively good looking thing on and he sank back into the couch with his sister sucking away at the milk while his eyelids drooped but he fought sleep desperately.

As if sensing that Eva would make little whining noises to wake Ciel up slightly to focus on her as her large brown eyes stared up at her brother, blinking lazily once in a while, while she watched her brother's sleepy face. Ciel didn't think he could take much more, he was tired and drained and new if he ever planned on getting to school tomorrow he'd need as much sleep as possible. The sound of a care pulling up and the engine coming to a stop with doors opening suddenly sounded over the volume of the tv making Ciel sit up a bit straighter as he waited for the door to open, which it did, to reveal his parents who smiled but the concern was hanging like a smoke.

"Ciel, how are you?" Rachel dashed over to Ciel her hands fluttering over his hair faintly and his face gently staring at him, their identical colored eyes meeting and clashing immediately as his father shut the door softly.

"I'm...fine. Eva, though, was a pain in the ass." Ciel huffed out softly as he looked at his parents who smiled gently at him.

"Still you looked after her despite your migraine. She's quite easy to manage however, once she's fed right?" Vincent grinned happily at his so who just shrugged looking away making him chuckle. If anything Ciel was going to remind Vince of himself and Francis in no time at all with their relationship.

"Here, take her. I want to go lay down." Ciel muttered while standing up and he walked towards his father handing Eva to him who suddenly got water in her eyes and wailed loud making Ciel wince hard at the loud noise that reverberated through his head much like before.

"I don't think she wants me. How bout Mommy huh? You wanna see Mommy?" Vincent coed to the distressed baby who wiggled and her eyes darted back and forth as if she was looking for someone as she was handed off to Rachel but she just whined and squirmed against her mother belting out another wail of discontent.

"Ciel I think she wants you." Rachel said with a smile stepping forward even as Ciel stepped back hands up.

"HELL no! If I take her she'll never shut up and I won't feel well enough to get into school tomorrow and-"

"If you stay with Eva we'll let you stay home tomorrow~" Vincent's voice was in a singing one as he looked at his son who glared at his father instantly then sighed taking Eva who whined but seemed content with her brother once more.

"Fine. But I'm going to bed." He snapped walking to the doorway of the living room when Vincent suddenly snapped his fingers loud making Ciel flinch and glare at his father over his shoulder.

"Ah yes! By the by, your new teacher is coming over tomorrow to check in on you for he was worried with how you left school today. He's gonna come for lunch, maybe dinner, he said he'd give us a heads up if anything changes but I'm sure it'll be lunch." Vincent cheerfully said as his son glared fiercely making his sister whine at his change in behavior.

"What does this teacher look like." He choked the words out through gritted teeth the amount of anger swirling through him was surprising. He normally did't get so worked up like this but the words 'new teacher' and 'coming over for lunch' were swirling around enough to make Ciel strangely dizzy with anger.

"His name is Sebastian Michaelis." That made Ciel whip around making Eva cry out in alarm at the sudden movements nad lethal atmosphere.

"Are you fucking kidding me?! That sarcastic asshole?! Why did you invite him here!" Ciel shouted his eyes narrowed into slits of anger as he glared at his father who stiffened and got a look of pure steel as he looked down at his son.

"You may have a migraine but that does not let you get away with your behavior. Take Eva and her bassinet to your room, I don't want to see you for the rest of the night if you have this attitude. Your mother will bring you anything you need but I don't want you to step one foot out of your room tonight.You understand me?" Ciel glared at the ground as Vincent scowled at Ciel hotly making the bluenette shift, uncomfortable with his father's anger directed at him. "I said do you understand me."

"Crystal." Ciel snidely remarked then turned walking out with Eva whimpering in his arms as she looked up at him. He stomped hard on the stairs on his way up but stopped halfway through when his head throbbed softly with pain and he walked to his sister's room, grabbing her little bassinet and yanked it to his room slamming the door only to wince as the pain shot up.

He took the pacifier which had been sitting in the bassinet picking it up checking it then popped it in her mouth watching her suck fiercely on it as she blinked slowly again then shut her eyes sighing through her little nose with content and he put her in the bed and crawled onto his own bed when his phone buzzed loudly and, despite his throbbing head, reached over grabbing it and turned it on after putting a towel over the screen turning the brightness down on it but even with the lighting duller he still squinted gently recognizing the number as Alois'.

_Alois: Dude! English teacher is freaking AWESOME! He barely gave us homework!_

_Ciel: And? That's what you texted me about? I have a migraine and you take up time to tell me about a stupid teacher?_

_Alois: Well shit, Mr.Cranky Pants! I thought you'd be fucking interested to know how the class'll be but excuse the FUCK out of me_

_Ciel: Alois, I'm sorry I'm not in a good mood okay? I got into a weird fight thing with my dad, my head's killing me and I have a baby in my room, so I could honestly careless about the stupid English teacher. But I'm sorry._

_Alois: Fuck it. God, you're such an asshole sometimes! Someone is going to have a fucking field day trying to date you!_

_Ciel: Alois, fuck off. I'm not in the mood for that shit!_

_Alois: Well fuck you! I tried being nice but fuck it! You don't wanna talk fine! Don't text till you get a major fucking attitude change._

Ciel glared at the phone dropping it to the floor with a bang and rolled over facing the left side of his room shifting and shoved his arm under his pillow closing his eyes tight. His sister let out a gurgle while moving around breathing through her nose fast like she was excited when he thought she was sleeping but he ignored it as he squeezed his eyes shut tighter. It wasn't just his migraine; since his sister, Eva, was born it seemed like there was now an unfair balance against him that he was truly hating it.

But Alois would remind him all the time that when his little brother Luca was born that things weren't fair with him but then again he'd been struggling with bipolar and had been in therapy but he said there would always be an unfair balance. At first. When Eva got older he'd have the advantage and be taken more seriously, that Eva wouldn't be the favorite and he'd also mentioned to Ciel before, that the bluenette was used to being a single child not an older brother. He'd wanted to correct the blonde at the time but it was just those ice blue eyes seemed so knowing, so much older than him, making him scowl at the other teen yet Alois would just tell him to wait and see, that things would change in his favor.

Back then Alois was out of control, angry and unpredictable, so much so that he ended up shoving his fingers into his eldest brother's eye, Timber, only one of the triplets but it was enough that his mother got the blonde into therapy and got him on meds. Though Alois had been violent he'd been sweet, knowing and supporting, now he seemed snappier and angrier than then but tired from the changes in doses making Ciel pissed.

He needed and still needs his friend no matter how he said he hated the blonde, that blonde was his only friend who could handle his angry, silent moods and could just sit in a silent room with the bluenette. Ciel rolled over reaching over grabbing his phone picking it up slowly as he hesitated before shaking his head laying his phone on his night table before rolling over keeping his back to the room, as if he could ward off absolutely everything and everyone.


End file.
